1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a routing structure and a display panel.
2. The Related Arts
At present, routing and marking of display panel usually uses the following technique: metal routing and the adjacent digit symbol are formed with the same metal (such as, AL, Cu, Cr) in the same manufacturing process. Metal routing and adjacent digit symbol are arranged in a one-to-one correspondence and yet separate manner.
To achieve high display quality and low manufacture cost, routing space reserved on display panel is usually small. In particular, routing space for fan-out of wire bonding to external chips is extremely limited. In such a small space, in addition to layout of a plurality of metal routing, space must also be reserved for digit symbols, which results in width of metal routing becoming very small (about 2-200 um).
However, small width of metal routing is not only difficult for manufacture, but also reduces yield rate. In addition, resistance of metal routing will increase, leading to increased RC constant and energy-consumption, and eventually insufficient charge of pixel and poor area heat-dissipation problems in display panels.
Thus, it is desired to have a routing structure and display panel to solve the problem of small routing width of routing structure of know techniques.